The present invention relates to an image pickup device. More particularly, it relates to sensitivity compensation for an electron multiplying image pickup device.
Conventionally, the following example has been disclosed in JP-A-6-245123: In order to keep the temperature of the image pickup device, the temperature of the image pickup device is detected by a temperature detector. Moreover, based on the temperature detected, the image pickup device is cooled or heated by a thermoelectric cooling element.
Also, a temperature control circuit of a Peltier element has been disclosed in JP-A-7-170437. This temperature control circuit is set up in the vicinity of a photoelectric conversion plane of an image pickup tube or the like in order to prevent an excessive rise or lowering in temperature of the photoelectric conversion plane.